


The truth

by YGJK97



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolfgang is only mentioned a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego needs to get to the bottom of what's happening to his partner Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I love Diego and Will- simple as that. 
> 
> Oh if I have any mistakes I apologize, hadn't exactly proofed read.

He worried about him constantly because how couldn't he? Gorski was his partner, the person who had his back for a long time, but this sudden switch made his stomach churn. Even now, sitting down and watching some senseless cartoon on TV that once would have left him laughing, now left him feeling dull and unhappy. Ever since that day, the day where they stopped off at that abandon church of some sort Will's been acting so odd, so weird that he momentarily worried if there was something wrong with his brain. He wasn't sure on how to appropriately approach the topic without coming out accusingly because every time he caught Will doing something weird he immediately shrugged it off, waved it away as nothing more then meaningless ramblings. But it wasn't, deep in his gut he knew it wasn't, and his worry only intensified. Suddenly even his popcorn he was munching on tasted stale making him put it down with a frown, his eyes staring blankly at the TV but not really registering it. He should visit Will, get to the bottom of whatever was really affecting Will, and hopefully move on back to the life they both had before this weird shit was happening. 

He was planning on doing that, the next day at least, but when he entered the police station he was bombarded with whispers and quick meaningful glances that left him on edge. It was like he was a freak show, someone for everyone to pick and prob on- it made him highly uncomfortable. Luckily someone saved him out of his misery when he was pulled to the side and told hastily "Hey, didn't you hear? You boy's been suspended" it was like he took a hammer to his chest, his jaw dropping open in complete shock, as he tried to register what was just said. "What?" This wasn't real, Wil Groski, the golden boy of the CPD was suspended, un-fucking real. The person who told him shrugged before walking away, finally leaving him to his thoughts as he tried to take everything in because obviously this thing with Will was serious, never in a million years could he imagine Will getting suspended and yet here he was, suspended. He couldn't delay their talk any longer, he needed to do it and tonight. 

It hadn't taken him long to get to where Will lived after his shift. About 30 minutes at most and when he finally arrived at his partners front door a sense of an   
anxiousness kind of swirled around him as he hesitated even more although it was dissipated when the train sounds passed by making him jump in fright, he could never understand why Will choose to live near such loud sounds. Personally he couldn't stand that shit. Knocking on the door a bit quietly, he waited a minute and when no one answered he knocked more roughly almost too roughly because the door was thrust opened and Will's tired and exasperated face opened it. When he saw him immediately it shifted and Will sighed "So they told you"   
"Of course they told me!" He raged pushing himself inside and glaring at his so called friend, Will let out another tired sigh before closing the door and leaning on it. 

"Diego-   
"No, don't 'Diego' me, what the fuck Will?!" "What was I supposed to do, he wouldn't hear anything I had to say!" Will argued obviously tremendously upset by what transpired but he was on a role, he was going to get everything out especially since he actually came there. "Ever since that day in that creepy ass abandoned church you've been acting weird, seriously weird, and I'm genuinely worried for you man" "Diego-   
"Is it about that lady who you said shot herself? Or that girl who was locked in the hospital? Or maybe that girl who called you with the weird accent, I mean I didn't even know you knew people out of the country!" As he kept talking he couldn't help but become flushed because Will's face turned mystified, completely surprised that he was even paying so much attention to him. Because of course he did, he always paid close attention towards people he cared about. 

"Just let me help you Will" He pleaded walking closer towards his friend, Will's face turning a bit panicked as he let out "You won't believe me" "But I'm listening" he urged finally reaching Will and grasping him on the shoulders, "I'm listening" he repeated softly gazing deeply into his eyes. He watched Will open his mouth and then close it, hesitating, and he couldn't help but squeeze Will tighter because if Will wasn't telling him that meant he wasn't trusted. The conclusion left him both baffled and hurt, so hurt that he let go of Will and looked away a little lost in pain- "I'm 8 people" and that was the last thing he expected. His eyes snapped back towards Will, the confusion evident in his eyes hoping that what Will said was nothing more than a joke because if it wasn't, and from Will's very serious face it wasn't, then that only meant. 

"Oh god, you are sick" he exhaled backing away almost instinctively, a scoff spilled from Will's lips as he looked away and muttered something that sounded like 'of course'. But what else could he possibly think? 8 people, not one or two- but 8?   
"Do you have DID?" He asked hoping, well not really hoping because that was a bad thing to wish on a person, but in all honesty he rather take multiple personality disorder over Will actually thinking he was 8 different people. "What? No!" Will shouted, but he was quick to defend himself "You just said you were 8 different people-   
"7, I make 8" Will interrupted while crossing his arms over his chest. He let his jaw fall slack a bit before practically sputtering "D-Do you not hear yourself right now?!" 

"Diego-  
"No! For fuck's sake, your not even joking around, your completely serious, you really think your 8 people-   
"7, it's 7!"   
"It doesn't matter!" He yelled back already pacing the room and trying to comprehend this, this- whatever this was. "Diego forget it man" Will sounded completely tired and exasperated the same way he looked when he opened the door, but he wasn't done. "No, I can't forget it Will, my best friend is telling me that he's 8- 7, I meant 7, different people, this is very serious, we need to take you to the hospital-  
"Hat er immer weitergehen?" He paused as soon as he heard that his eyes flying over toward Will's; who looked so apologetic and flustered. "Did you just speak in German?" 

Will didn't answer, just glanced to the side with a glare, but he wasn't letting this go so easily. "You just spoke to me in German- you don't know German" Will released a heavy sigh as he leaned against his wall "I don't, Wolfgang does"   
"Wolfgang?" "Yeah 1 of the 7, he's German" "What type of name is Wolfgang?" Will let out a small chuckle and he scratched his cheek almost unconsciously as he replied "That's a good question"   
"So it's real…" he let out awkwardly, he still didn't want to believe Will because this was impossible, this wasn't the twilight zone, things were supposed to be black or white. But of course leave it up to Will Gorski to live right in the grey. "Yeah, yeah it is"   
"Your really 7 others?" "Yeah" Will was growing quieter, his eyes guarded with cautiousness as he questioned "You don't still think I'm crazy right?" 

He walked right up to Will, his hands cradling his cheeks- usually he would never do this because this was completely inappropriate and gay, and he was not gay. But he found himself always being more affectionate with Will then others and so he replied teasingly "No your still crazy, but I like 'em crazy" Will laughed and moved a bit closer, the way they used to be before all of this fucked up shit. It was a secret, what they had or what he believed they had, just something to pass the time and not settle on because they were on the police force, they didn't have time for forbidden romances. Will leaned just a bit closer until their lips touched and they signed into it, relief seeping through both their bones because how long had it been? 

Personally he hated to think about it, hated to drawl on it, but that's why he knew Will so well, why he knew that Will wasn't ok, wasn't near ok and he needed to check on him. It's what led him to his door and made him knock.   
"Hmm…" Will exhaled as they pulled back, "Let's go to bed, and I'll introduce to everyone else" He couldn't stop the groan from spilling from his lips as he asked "So now I have to care for 7 others? Jesus Will, you never give me a break" Will chuckled and grasped onto his hips as he led him back toward his room as they continued to kiss. 

~ * Will 

"You seem more relaxed now" Wolfgang's voice exhaled in his ear as he stroked Diego's back softly, his only reply a murmur "Yeah, he tends to do that to me" "Do you love him?" His hand stilled, his eyes finally moving away from his partner, his lover, and looked at Wolfgang, someone who was a part of him. "You tell me" A small smile twitched on to Wolfgang's face as he shook his head and murmured something about Americans and their secrets. Wolf leaned down slowly to plan a phantom kiss on his forehead before leaving. Will isn't sure how their relationship between them changed but he appreciated it, Wolfgang always took everything in stride and didn't question him much, it was surprising though considering how polar opposite they are of each other. Diego let out a groan suddenly and muttered "Go to bed Will" Will smiled and leaned down to plant a small affectionate kiss on his head and replied back softly "Ok"

Things were going to change he could feel it, Riley was still missing, Jonas was still captive, Nomi was still wanted, and Whispers was closing in on them, but glancing down and seeing Diego mumbling in his sleep made him momentarily forget about everything. It gave him peace, it gave him back the life he used to have, and for tonight that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Yahhhh, their cute together, not as cute as the threesome Lito/Wolf/Will, but still pretty cute 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, kudos, comments or whatever else is apperciated


End file.
